Okay
by FlamingToads
Summary: A surprise indeed. A simple birthday turns into so much more for Minerva and Rolanda.


**Okay**

**It's random day. I'm tired and my eyes hurt. BUT I AM EXCITED AS EVER! I haven't been on fanfiction for a while now and it's great to be back!**

Rolanda had picked the perfect potion to help with Minerva's little problem. Her and Minerva had been friends since they attended school at Hogwarts. She knew that Minerva was crushing over Albus for quite a while now. Though Minerva never admitted it, Rolanda could tell. Albus and Minerva were great friends. They spent a good amount of time together and they always walk arm and arm. Albus escorted her to her classes and her room. It was obvious that they loved each other. Even though she hated the thought, she knew that Minerva deserved to be with whomever she wanted. And the potion would direct them in the right direction, whether they liked it or not.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINERVA!" Rolanda burst into Minerva's room and jumped on her bed. Minerva groaned and grabbed Rolanda's legs making her fall and seizing her jumping. Rolanda sat up and placed two beautifully wrapped presents on the bed. "I'll pretend that you didn't do that so you can have your wonderful gifts."

Minerva sat up face to face with Rolanda. "What time is it?" She asked tiredly.

"It's half past four."

"You woke me up at four-thirty in the morning to open presents."

"Well of course! I'm your best friend and have to give you your presents first. So open them!"

Minerva rolled her eyes and opened the smallest gift out of the two. It was a muggle t-shirt that said, "Witch or Bitch, you decide."

"I made it myself." Rolanda said proudly.

"I love it." Minerva smiled.

"Yeah I thought you would like it." She smiled. "Open the other one."

Minerva lifted the lid of the box and the box itself disappeared but the present sat on the bed. Minerva was surprised to see a tray of tea and a large book. And like always, Minerva questioned her actions. After all Rolanda was quiet the trickster.

"What did you do to it?" Minerva asked.

"Well I put your name in it so if you lose it who ever finds it can return the book." Rolanda smiled.

"Not the book you dunderhead. The tea." Minerva said getting a bit annoyed.

"I didn't do anything! It's just a real good brand of tea and I thought you would like it." Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Then you taste it first." Minerva poured her a glass of tea and handed it to her. Rolanda took a large gulp and smiled.

"See? I did nothing." Minerva tried some herself. And it was rather good.

"Maybe I should share it with the staff." Minerva said hoping Rolanda would try and stop her.

"Do what ever you want with your tea." Rolanda hugged her best friend. "Happy Birthday Min." She left Minerva's room and took the long way to the staff room. She hurried and pulled out a vile from her robes. She drank the yellow liquid and placed the vile back in her robe pocket.

"Taking potions Rolanda? Why on earth would you need any of that?" Severus asked slyly.

"I drank a bit to much last night if you must know." She glared at him. "It's a hangover potion."

"Rolanda, I am the Potion Master. No hangover potion it yellow. Unless it was badly brewed which means it wouldn't work, which means you are lying."

"Stop being such a smart ass!" Rolanda shouted.

"Stop being such a dumb ass!" Severus yelled back.

"Fighting already?" Albus Dumbledore smiled brightly. "It's a bit early to be arguing. Go ahead and apologized to each other."

"Sorry you're an incompetent fool." Severus smirked.

"Sorry you're a dick." Rolanda smiled and Albus chuckled. They continued their way to the staff room.

Minerva was already there and everyone had a cup of tea. Minerva smiled and gave each of them a cup of tea.

Rolanda took a cup and couldn't believe that she had actually shared the tea. She knew right then that she was in big trouble when they found out. She placed her cup on the table and hurried out of the room.

Severus took a drink of his tea and new exactly why Rolanda took that potion. "Minerva do you know what this is?"

"It's tea."

"It's not tea Minerva."

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked instantly think of Rolanda and noticed that she had already left the room. She was dead when Minerva got her hand on her.

"It's a self acting and truth potion. You act like your true self and you blurt out random truths that no one knows."

"How do you know it's working?" Minerva asked.

"Well you can't lie…" Severus answered.

"You're sexy." Minerva said. She shook her head. "Nope. I can still lie." Severus just glared at her. "I'm so going to kill her."

"After breakfast of course." Severus said.

Minerva started to worry. If Minerva acted like herself and tell the truth she would be doomed. She needed to find Rolanda. She suddenly blurted out. "I slept with Horace Slughorn my third year of teaching." Everyone stared at her.

"Alastor's fake eye turns me on." Poppy said.

"I hate the color black." Severus shouted.

"I have dimple on my arse." Pomona said.

"I love those dimples on her arse." Filius replied.

"Minerva left me for…" Minerva hit Albus in the chest before he could say anymore.

It was clear then that Minerva had to find Rolanda or she would tell her deepest, darkest secret. So maybe she shouldn't find Rolanda.

"I slept with Severus." Sybill said.

"I WAS DRUNK!" Severus yelled. He stood up and headed for his room. There was no doubt that he was going to brew an antidote.

Minevera stood up and covered her mouth. She ran into the hall. She knew exactly where Rolanda was. So she went to the roof.

Rolanda sat on top of the room staring at the beautiful morning sky. She hoped for Merlin's sake that she was not found but sadly she was.

"Rolanda, I need to speak to you!" Rolanda was surprised to see Minerva. She hopped onto her broom, which is how she got up on the room in the first place. She flew into the sky and Minerva flew on her broomstick. Minerva was catching up to her. Rolanda made a risky move and flew through an open window. She hurried and dropped her broom. Everyone was whispering wonder what the hell was going on. Rolanda hid behind Albus's chair.

Minerva flew in and landed gracefully and went right to Albus's chair and held onto Rolanda. Before Minerva could say anything she blurted out everything.

"Minerva I'm sorry. I thought this would finally get you to admit that you love Albus. I thought that you should be happy because you're such a great friend and I knew that you would never feel the same way about me to how I feel about you and I was afraid that if you knew that you wouldn't want to be my friend and I couldn't bare life without you and I love you and I didn't say anything because you would hate me forever and I don't want that!" She gasped for hair. She couldn't believe she said all that.

Minerva suddenly kissed Rolanda. Jaws dropped. Rolanda was confused. "But I… And you… And…"

"I stopped seeing Albus because I was in love with you. And Albus is now gay and is with Severus."

"But… I…" She thought for a moment. "Okay." She smiled and she kissed the love of her life.

The End

**It's my first MMRH. So be kind and review. Love you all! Think of this as speed dating. Rushed an to the point!**


End file.
